Tabitha Kanue
Backstory Tabitha was originally born in Athal, upon a very wealthy family. Her mother is a model while her father is one of the top soldiers in the army. When she was born, she had white hair. At her school, kids used to tease her and calling her 'granny' or "old lady". So she would dye her hair green to stop the criticism. She was also trained to fight at a dojo ever since she was 5 and now she is able to fight even the most dangerous criminals in her town. Now at age 17, she is a top Judo fighter and she is able to protect those she cares about. Personality and Appearance Tabitha is extremely voluptuous, as in her bust and hip stands out the most. She has brown eyes, green long hair but she always has it in two pigtails at the side of her head. She is a Tsundere so her face is not always smiling, more like smirking. She is originally an expert in Judo and Karate and such because of her father, who is apart of the Army. Tabitha was originally born with snow white hair, and she was always teased when she was little, so she died her hair green, hence the green hair. She is intelligent but she prefers not to use her brain all the time. She is very strict with her Judo training and she is known as the best Judo teacher in her town. Equipment She uses her powers from her staff if shes not holding she is still useful for about 3 hours. Abilities Tabitha is a human but she possesses a staff that gives her control of lighting and wind elements. The staff also summons Rayo and Uindohime. Rayo looks like an old man but hes as tall as the hills, he has a long grey beard and bald head. He rules the lightning side of the staff. He uses a spell that charges up electricity. During this, the entire sky in that area would be black ,only the flashes of lighting would be seen, then he would release it, the target would be eradicated, turned to nothing . Uindohime is a wind princess, she's the wind side of the staff. She can cause tornadoes that when it connects with the target, it mince the target into nothing. * Enhanced Staffmanship She is able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the staffmanship. She is able to wield a staff with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. She is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. Her incredibly fast weapon control may allow her to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. * Expert Combatant She is able to become unbelievably skilled in most known forms of Judo. She can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat. * Zodiac Empowerment ''' * '''Pisces: Pisces allows water-borne abilities, such as Aquatic Adaptation, Underwater Breathing, or the ability Ichthyic Omnilingualism. Has the abilities Fish Physiology and Water Manipulation. * Monkey: the power of Animal Transformation * Ash/Snake: Snake Physiology, Neptune, Gwydion Skills Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Syoran Members Category:Characters Category:Expert Mage Category:Humans